


Finale (Omovember 2020)

by tinyghostie



Series: Omovember 2020 (Diego, Five and Klaus) [30]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Cute Ending, Day Thirty: Deliberate Wetting as Part of a Larger Plan or Goal, Diapers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Omorashi, Omovember, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyghostie/pseuds/tinyghostie
Summary: Klaus knew of one sure fire way of getting Diego to let him go.
Series: Omovember 2020 (Diego, Five and Klaus) [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999363
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Finale (Omovember 2020)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy with how this series turned out, and thank you so much for sticking with me till the end, everyone! Thought I'd include a fluffy ending to round the series off nicely.

The second he felt the ropes tighten around his arms and torso, Klaus regretted his decision to get sober. Big time. In fact, he quite liked the drugs, as it turned out. He was confident in his ability to conjure Dave, even while intoxicated. Their love was powerful enough to break through the misty haze that was slowly beginning to fade from his mind.

He did, however, know of one sure fire way of getting Diego to untie him.

“I need to pee…” Klaus whined. It wasn’t completely a lie. He did need to pee, but he had at least half an hour before he’d start squirming.

Diego scoffed. “If I had a dollar for every time I heard that one…”

“No, but I really do… Diego, please…” Klaus whined, kicking his feet against the chair.

“I’m sure you can hold it.” Diego rolled his eyes, playing along.

“Diego…” Klaus whimpered, fidgeting about. He didn’t need to go that bad, but thinking about it was making it worse.

“Look, I know you’re pretending.” Diego told him. “You know what happened to the boy who cried wolf, right?”

Klaus let go. It felt a bit unnatural peeing while still clothed, but he was still sort of high, and his head was still just about fuzzy enough to let him do it. A large wet patch grew on the front of his pants and pee soaked the chair beneath him, spilling over the edges and onto the wooden floorboards.

Diego turned around slowly as he heard the soft hissing sound. “Klaus?”

Klaus suddenly felt very humiliated, very bad, and very small. “S-sorry.”

“Did you just pee your pants?” Diego quirked an eyebrow.

Klaus blushed. “Couldn’t hold it.”

“I see that. Wait here a second.” Diego left the room. He was gone for an exceedingly long time, much more than a second. In fact, he seemed like he had been gone forever. Klaus whined softly and kicked his feet again. His pants were damp and scratchy as they rubbed against his wet skin.

“Diego…” Klaus whimpered, squirming in his seat. This had not been one of his better ideas.

His brother retuned much later with a package in hand. “These are for you. No more peeing on the chair, okay?”

Klaus froze when he saw what it was. “N-no way, I'm not wearing diapers! I’m not a baby!”

“Says the man covered in his own piss.” Diego rolled his eyes, shimmying Klaus’ sodden pants down his legs.

“Don’t you fucking dare look at my cock!” Klaus hissed, struggling against his restraints.

“I won’t- I don’t have a microscope handy.” Diego rolled his eyes, pulling one of the diapers up over Klaus’ slim hips. “There, that’s better, isn’t it?”

Klaus pouted. “Diego, this isn’t fair!”

“It’s not a punishment. It’s just a reason for you to stay in the chair. I won’t tell anyone about this, okay?” Diego said.

Klaus thought about this. Even in his hazy mind, it did make sense for him to have _some_ sort of receptacle to pee in. And if this stayed between him and Diego, what was so bad about it?

“O-okay.”

Diego smiled and covered the package with a blanket so that none of their siblings would stumble across it. “I’ll get you some pants.”

“Th-thank you.” Klaus sniffled.

Diego returned a few minutes later with a pair of Klaus’ ridiculously tight jeans.

“Come on, buddy, let’s get you all covered up.”

Klaus rested his forehead on Diego’s shoulder as Diego pulled the pants up to cover the diaper.

“I’m proud of you, Klausie. For wanting to get clean.” Diego told him. “I know it doesn’t seem like it sometimes, but I'm really proud of you. You’re doing so well.”

Klaus smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this has been enjoyable. Thank you so much for staying with me everyone, and for all the support, comments and kudos I've received. Love you all <3


End file.
